


Say What You Mean

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Revenant's paranoia and self hatred is mentioned, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tsundere Revenant, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For someone on tumblr who wanted Revenant x Reader fluff where he finds reader endearing.OrRevenant is a paranoid and self hating person. He's never wanted to change, why does he need to? He's bitter and angry for over centuries of control over him. But...maybe, maybe there's someone worth out there bettering himself for.
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Say What You Mean

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request or support me you can find me at tumblr @SinningPlumpPrincess (MUST BE 18+ OLDER TO FOLLOW AND INTERACT, HAVE AGE IN BIO)
> 
> Or similarly, on my Twitter (esp if you make art! plz tag me!) @PlumpPeachyGirl (Same requirements to interact and follow)

Tired.

That was a really good word for how Revenant felt nowadays. Tired and exhausted. Still, quietly, there was that blossoming, underlying hope, quiet as it might have been. Loba was to be given his source code- if he...if he got shot fatally, for once he would blissfully slip into that coma of sleep and never return. Not wake up afraid, scared, confused as to why all the pain had been so real, yet he was handed off like a broken fucking machine off a conveyor belt.

Yeah, tired was a really good way to put.

But, after all these years after figuring out why and who he was? Well, as best to his ability. There was someone in his life that made wanting to live a normal life seem almost doable again. Sure, his hands weren’t made of flesh and he couldn’t smile like a human could. But...

But there was someone out there who made him want to try to be better, for the first time in centuries.

You weren’t exactly his type, as far as anyone would think of ‘his type’. You were kind, a bit on the softer side, but you had a take no shit attitude. The first thing that had piqued his interest about you is when he snarled at you in the arena, you didn’t flinch, nor did you react in hostility back at him. You’d simply looked at him, frowned, and said thoughtfully, “You’re not having a very good day, are you?” As if he’d had the emotion to even describe a bad day.

You’d looked so understanding when you said it too, going out of your way to ping things he needed. Revenant really didn’t know how to react to you treating him like- well, a human having a bad day. And your teammate didn’t even have the heart to tell you that no, he was just an asshole all the time.

Then the unthinkable had happened. Out of the ring, you continued this behavior. Revenant had tried the snarling routine of ’go away’ again and you’d hummed and said, “Oh so it’s a bad week, huh? Do you want to come over and we can watch a movie? We can watch anything you like!” As if he hadn’t just threatened you practically nose to nose with you.

The first time Revenant doesn’t take you up on it. The third time he tells you, “If it’ll shut you up.” And you smiled so bright and beautiful he thought his circuitry might have fried from the sudden emotion he felt.

Yes, so now, he did have someone who he wanted to better himself for. Someone he’d protect. Someone he had something to live for.

Maybe Loba would find his source code and he could start living properly instead of knowing each time he tripped up, there wouldn't be any repercussions. There was something human about that knowledge. Something that wouldn’t be so bad if y--

“ Mmmh \- baby, can you come lie down with me?” Your voice pulls him from his thoughts. Revenant had been sitting at the edge of the bed, on the corner as he mulled over his thoughts. Hearing you, he tips his head back to the side so his optic can glance over you. Your hair is a mess, no doubt from trying to sleep and finding none. Your eyes are sleepy, your brows knitted and your hands outstretched towards him. When you catch his side eye, you smile brightly at him in that little way you do that constricts his voice box. It makes it even worse when you fold your fingers, making a grabbing motion twice at him.

“Fine.” His voice seems to growl out quietly. You make this gleeful, soft noise in your throat, scooting onto your side and moving the blankets, patting beside you where he soon rests his body. Instantly, he’s shifting so his back is against your chest, letting your smaller frame curl up behind him and wrap an arm around his small, silicone waist.

Your face presses to the junction of his neck where he’s sure the wiring must bother you, but instead you nuzzle him as if he’s made of flesh and bone like anyone else. He grunts and groans as if it’s gross, only making you laugh softly and press a kiss over a thicker red wire near his jawline that makes him sigh a bit.

“You must be tired,” You murmur, nosing at his neck again as his own hand falls to rest atop yours at his waist. “Well, as tired as you can be. You want to boot offline tonight?”

“That’s an idiotic idea.” Comes from his mouth, but you know what he actually means. ‘I’m scared’. He knows you know when you squeeze him comfortingly, murmuring that you had an idea as you wiggle out from bed.

Quietly Revenant’s amber optics spin as he watches you move around in your pajamas. He watches as you lock the door, punching the keypad in with your code before adding bells onto the door handle. His insides twitch when you jiggle the door handle to make the bells loudly jingle, nodding to yourself proudly. Then you’re grabbing something from the corner, what looks like a box that you jiggle and makes a loud sound, putting that in front of the door as well.

In your hand are more bells, and he watches as you put these on the window locks as well. Waddling happily back over into bed and shifting back up next to him.

“See? Not such a stupid idea now.” You say chipperly. And he knows what you mean. ‘Nothing will happen without one of us knowing.’

Revenant huffs, but doesn’t reply. Letting you turn off the lamp before being able to spoon him again. You nose at his neck again, giving him a small squeeze of comfort. “Relax. Sleep with me tonight, handsome?” You teasingly mumble, smiling against his neck in a way he can feel and sense, making him outline it in his head.

Grunting, he shifts back into your body. “Fine. But only for you.” Which you know means the words you will echo back to him, just as his optics start to flicker and his body starts to let the power down take over.

“I love you too.”


End file.
